Une comédie romantique de noël
by Iroko
Summary: Anakin et Rex sont d'accord, les comédies romantiques c'est pour les filles. Sauf que lorsque ça concerne leurs familles, ils sont bien forcés d'assister au spectacle.
1. Chapter 1

Blabla : référence vagues à la reine des neiges 1 et 2 mais sans spoil.

**Une comédie romantique de noël**

Anakin soupira discrètement. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'était pas des plus enthousiastes pour aller voir La reine des neiges 2 au cinéma. Encore, s'ils avaient pu y aller avec leur voisine Padmé... mais la jeune fille y allait avec ses copines le week-end prochain. Et puis elle n'aurait sûrement pas été intéressée d'y aller avec son petit voisin. Ils n'avaient que cinq ans de différence mais cela suffisait à l'adolescente pour le considérer comme un adorable _enfant_. Anakin avait bien dû se rendre à la réalité, il n'avait guère de chance qu'elle le voit comme un homme et tombe amoureuse de lui avant qu'il ait bien grandi. Du coup il essayait de prendre son mal en patience en descendant un bol de lait chaque matin, et en finissant ses assiettes de soupe - même s'il n'aimait guère les légumes mais si ça pouvait l'aider à devenir un homme grand et fort pour la séduire...

En attendant il aurait juré qu'il avait passé l'âge d'aller voir le dernier Disney. Mais il n'osait pas le dire à Obi-Wan, vu l'enthousiasme que celui-ci manifestait. Il faut dire que le jeune homme adorait les comédies romantiques, les comédies musicales et le dessin animé précédent. Anakin avait envie de grincer des dents à chaque fois qu'Obi-Wan se mettait à fredonner Let it go. Il espérait **vraiment** qu'il n'y aurait pas de chanson aussi entêtante dans celui-ci.

Anakin et Obi-Wan s'étaient rencontrés à l'orphelinat. Dans le bref temps que l'aîné y avait passé avant sa majorité, ils s'étaient terriblement attachés l'un à l'autre. Anakin venait de perdre sa mère Shmi et n'avait plus personne. Obi-Wan venait de perdre son père Qui-Gon et son grand-père Dooku avait toujours refusé d'entendre parler de lui depuis que Qui-Gon avait épousé Tahl contre son avis, sous prétexte qu'il s'agissait d'une métisse de basse extraction. Obi-Wan n'avait que peu connu sa mère, victime d'un serial killer quand il était tout petit mais il chérissait son souvenir et le sourire nostalgique de son père quand il parlait d'elle. Même si son grand-père aurait accepté de lui ouvrir sa porte, Obi-Wan n'avait guère envie de se retrouver sous la garde d'un homme aussi intolérant. Il avait donc rassemblé son courage, trouvé un boulot dans une garderie après une courte formation et, une fois son poste assuré et son petit appartement correctement aménagé, il avait fait une demande pour devenir le tuteur d'Anakin.

Anakin avait eu si peur que l'institution n'accepte pas la demande, du fait qu'Obi-Wan était si jeune et commençait tout juste à travailler. Mais après de longs mois de réunions et d'enquêtes psychologiques, ils avaient enfin eu le droit de former une nouvelle famille. Et Obi-Wan était le parfait grand frère dont il avait toujours rêvé - en dehors de son goût discutable pour les films de filles. Alors il pouvait bien faire semblant d'être heureux de l'accompagner au cinéma. Au moins il pourrait suivre si jamais Padmé était d'humeur à en parler - même si Anakin devrait faire attention à se retenir de critiquer. Contrairement à Obi-Wan il n'était pas un maître de diplomatie et avait souvent tendance à parler sans réfléchir. Ce qui lui avait valu quelques discussions enflammées avec Padmé, qui était une jeune femme passionnée qui adorait argumenter pour faire valoir son point de vue. Anakin préférait largement la mécanique mais il adorait la voix de Padmé. Tant pis s'il devait l'entendre le sermonner pour ça, ou supporter un autre chant choral de Let it go. C'était peut-être mieux qu'elle ne les accompagne pas, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle et Obi-Wan montent un club de fans de la reine des neiges.

Bien sûr ils étaient arrivés en avance pour avoir une bonne place, au milieu d'une rangée, pas trop loin mais pas trop près de l'écran non plus. Anakin priait pour ne pas que la place à côté de lui se trouve prise par une gamine surexcitée avec un pull licorne. Le grand constructeur soit loué, trois garçons et leur père vinrent bientôt s'asseoir à leurs côtés. Même si Anakin se demandait bien ce qu'ils foutaient là eux aussi. Peut-être une exigence du plus jeune, il était assez petit pour être un potentiel fan d'Olaf. Anakin reconnaissait que le bonhomme de neige avait un petit côté amusant... même si lui le trouvait surtout irritant. Comme la naïveté d'Anna. Obi-Wan disait qu'il avait dû grandir trop vite avec la pauvreté que lui et sa mère avaient connus et qu'Anna et Olaf étaient trop inexpérimentés et coupés du monde pour pouvoir avoir un jugement plus réaliste. Anakin avait cessé d'argumenter quand Obi-Wan avait rétorqué à son "Qui déciderait d'épouser sur le champ la première personne dont il tombe amoureux ?" quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une référence à leur rencontre avec Padmé. Bon Anakin avait eut le coup de foudre pour son ange dès qu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois et décidé qu'il voulait l'épouser, mais il savait qu'il fallait d'abord faire plus ample connaissance et s'assurer qu'ils soient bien faits l'un pour l'autre ! Le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas l'âge légal pour se marier ne comptait pas.

Anakin fut tiré de ses récriminations intérieures par une voix enfantine.

\- Ça commence bentôt ?

\- Patience Boba, on est venu en avance pour avoir de bonnes places, tu te rappelles ?

Heureusement que le-dit Boba était assis de l'autre côté de son père, car Anakin sentait qu'ils allaient avoir le droit au refrain plusieurs fois. Le soupir que laissa échappé le garçon de son âge qui avait pris place entre son père et Anakin, sembla indiquer qu'il était du même avis que lui. Mais le frisson qu'il avait senti contre son bras droit poussa Anakin à reporter son attention vers Obi-Wan. Il faisait plutôt bon dans la pièce, ne lui dites pas que c'était encore trop frais pour Obi-Wan le frileux ?

Le jeune homme ne frissonnait plus. Par contre son regard en biais qui passait au-dessus d'Anakin... Non. Ne lui dites pas qu'Obi-Wan venait de tomber amoureux de la voix grave du père de famille !? Pitié, ils étaient là pour qu'Obi-Wan voit son dessin animé chéri, pas pour se transformer en princesse Anna ! Et Anakin doutait qu'un père de famille soit partant pour jouer le rôle de Hans ou de Kristoff. Sa femme était probablement coincée à la maison avec un bébé. Ce n'était certainement pas la personne qu'il fallait à Obi-Wan ! Même si Anakin ne savait pas trop quel genre il aimait. Mais il faudrait que ce soit quelqu'un qui le mérite et qui puisse prendre soin de son grand frère ! Anakin ne laisserait personne profiter de son cœur d'artichaut, et non il n'était pas possessif, de toute façon Obi-Wan ne le négligerait jamais pour un bellâtre insipide.

Encore que le père voisin avait plutôt un look militaire musclé, mais avec une douceur paternelle alors qu'il murmurait une histoire à Boba pour le faire patienter. Anakin reporta son attention sur son voisin direct... qui était en train de consulter un catalogue lego.

\- Y'a des nouveaux Star Wars ?!

Le garçon sursauta et eut un temps d'adaptation avant d'ouvrir plus largement le catalogue pour qu'Anakin puisse le regarder aussi.

\- Oui, j'ai demandé le AT-ST raider pour noël.

\- Il a l'air génial. Mais comme ça fait plusieurs mois que j'attends pour avoir le gros pack de la canonnière droïde, je pouvais pas demander d'autres choses en plus. Au fait, je m'appelle Anakin.

\- Moi c'est Rex. Je suis venu avec mon père Jango, mon grand frère Cody et mon petit frère Boba.

\- Moi j'accompagne mon grand frère Obi-Wan. _Il est fan de la reine des neiges_.

Rex sourit au murmure soudain d'Anakin et l'imita.

_\- Cody refusera de l'avouer, mais je l'ai surpris plusieurs fois à chanter Let it go._

_\- Obi-Wan ne s'en cache même pas._

Rex prit un air de commisération face à la mine dépitée d'Anakin.

\- Les grands frères sont parfois bizarres. Mais ça pourrait être pire, l'un des amis de Cody adore mordre les gens au point qu'on le surnomme Wolf. Il prétend que c'est pour montrer son affection.

\- Il a des amis chelou ton frère.

\- Au moins il est pas aussi terrifiant que la meilleure amie de papa. Heureusement qu'elle est très prise par le travail et qu'on la voit pas souvent. C'est le genre de femme qui peut paraître tout à fait inoffensive et gentille un moment, et avoir une tête de méchante de film deux secondes après. Papa dit qu'elle est agent spéciale comme il était avant, mais moi je la verrais plutôt faire actrice.

\- Wo. Je serais curieux de la rencontrer.

\- Elle te ferait mourir de peur.

\- Pff, c'est pas si facile de me faire peur.

\- Pour elle si. Même Cody n'est pas rassuré en sa présence !

\- Et Boba ?

\- C'est un cas à part, il est trop petit et n'a pas l'air de bien identifier ses expressions, il les prend pour des grimaces et ça le fait marrer.

\- Mouais, si elle peut pas le terrifier lui, je doute qu'elle y arrive avec moi.

\- Attends de te retrouver face à Wesell, elle...

Les lumières s'éteignirent soudain, interrompant leur conversation. Rex rangea son catalogue en bougonnant et ils reportèrent leur attention sur l'écran. Il était temps d'assister aux nouveaux déboires des deux princesses d'Arendelle. Et d'Olaf, comme le rappela les cris enthousiastes de Boba que Jango enjoignit de se taire pour ne pas déranger les gens.

Une fois le film terminé - Boba était extatique à cause de la scène bonus à la fin du générique - les deux familles se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la sortie, Anakin et Rex en grande conversation critique sous le regard amusé des adultes qui échangèrent un regard complice automatique... qui fit rougir Obi-Wan qui détourna rapidement la tête. Jango au contraire sembla vraiment voir pour la première fois l'autre homme, concentré qu'il avait été sur Boba jusque là - en-dehors de quelques coups d'œil à Rex et son nouvel ami penchés sur leur catalogue de jouets.

En ressortant du cinéma, ils passèrent devant une grande boutique lego. Anakin et Rex s'agrippèrent à leur tuteurs respectifs en leur faisant des yeux de chiots.

\- On peut aller y jeter un œil ?

\- S'il-te-plait ?

Bien sûr le premier réflexe d'Obi-Wan était de faire plaisir à Anakin, après tout cela ne coûtait rien et ils n'étaient pas pressé. Mais sa charge le vit clairement hésiter, incertain de si son coup de foudre n'allait pas préférer rentrer et certainement désireux de rester avec lui le plus longtemps possible, même si ses sentiments ne pouvaient lui être retourné.

\- Eh bien... on a le temps mais je ne suis pas sûr que ton ami...

Il se tourna vers Jango pour continuer sa timide et incertaine interrogation :

\- Vous êtes peut-être attendu à la maison...

\- Non, je suis célibataire et toute ma petite famille est présente. Je serais **ravi **de les laisser admirer leurs constructions favorites.

\- Ah. Bien.

Anakin fronça le nez. Obi-Wan était tout rouge et à la limite de bégayer. Et le Monsieur Jango avait un petit sourire en coin des plus suspects. Malgré son envie d'aller voir les vitrines et les nouvelles boîtes de lego, Anakin sentait qu'il ferait mieux de rester près d'Obi-Wan pour le protéger. Seulement Rex lui attrapa la main et l'entraina à l'intérieur de la boutique, où un Boba des plus enthousiastes s'était déjà précipité vers les étagères, Cody essayant de l'empêcher de saisir les boîtes et de les ouvrir.

\- Mais...

\- Laisse les adultes faire les Anna et Kristoff tous seuls. S'ils sont aussi pas doués on leur filera un coup de main, mais mon père est plutôt efficace normalement.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- J'ai l'habitude de le partager avec Cody, et surtout Boba qui est un vrai pot de colle. Après tout le temps où il s'est occupé de nous tout seul, il a bien le droit d'avoir quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui.

Anakin fit la grimace. Vu comme ça.

\- J'ai pas trop l'habitude de partager Obi-Wan, mais c'est sûr qu'il mérite qu'on prenne soit de lui. Il était tout juste majeur quand il a choisi de m'adopter pour me sortir de l'orphelinat.

\- Oh. C'est un peu comme ton papa alors.

\- Mouais. Mais il est trop jeune, ça fait trop bizarre.

\- Peut-être. Mais du coup ça fera bizarre aussi s'il devient notre beau-père ET notre grand frère.

\- C'est vrai que ça fait un peu étrange. Ça ne te dérangerait pas, alors ?

\- Tu aimes les lego, non ?

\- Oui, j'adore les jeux de constructions.

\- Moi aussi. Boba est trop jeune, ça l'amuse de les **détruire**. Et Cody préfère lire et prétend qu'il est trop grand pour jouer. Alors ce serait vraiment cool de t'avoir comme frère.

\- J'avoue. Et Obi-Wan travaille dans une crèche, il adore les enfants. On aura qu'à lui refourguer Boba quand on voudra jouer tranquilles.

\- Super ! Tu crois qu'ils pourraient se mettre ensemble assez rapidement pour qu'on passe noël ensemble ? Comme ça on pourra monter nos deux packs de lego sans être dérangés !

\- Génial ! Et à nous deux on pourra avoir accès à deux fois plus de lego !

Absolument ravi de leur plan génialissime, les deux enfants se serrèrent la main avec toute la prétention de sérieux dont ils étaient capables. Avant de reporter leur attention sur leurs tuteurs qui semblaient en grande discussion à l'extérieur de la boutique et complètement oublieux de leur progéniture. Obi-Wan toujours aussi rouge et avec un air...

\- Eurg. Obi-Wan est vraiment Anna.

\- Ben je suppose qu'il faut bien que l'un des deux fasse la fille.

\- Je m'y connais pas en amour gay, mais je suis sûr que ça doit être possible d'avoir un couple avec deux hommes tout à fait virils. D'ailleurs ton père a pas l'air aussi... idiot.

\- J'avoue. Et je préfèrerais que ça continue comme ça, il n'a jamais été intéressé par les trucs romantiques, ça ferait bizarre que ça change.

\- Obi-Wan **adore** les films romantiques.

L'inquiétude d'Anakin commença à contaminer Rex, qui avait plutôt été enthousiasmé par l'idée jusque là. La main de Jango choisit ce moment pour saisir celle d'Obi-Wan, cristallisant leurs espoirs et leurs angoisses.

Anakin espérait du plus profond de son être qu'Obi-Wan n'allait pas se mettre à chanter comme dans le dessin animé. Rex se mit à prier pour ne pas voir son flegmatique et pragmatique de père se transformer en gelée niaiseuse d'idiot amoureux.

Voir la famille s'agrandir ok, mais s'ils pouvaient zapper la guimauve... Au moins ils resteraient entre mecs. Pas question de se faire envahir leurs chambres de lego par des barbies !

Et Rex ne savait que penser de l'attrait présent de Boba pour la boîte de lego **fille** qui contenait le bonhomme de neige Olaf... avec château et princesses compris. Ok ça restait des lego, mais quand même.

JOYEUSES FÊTES !

Et bons bonhommes de neige pour ceux qui en ont - et non je suis pas une fan d'Olaf, plutôt une fan de la mode vestimentaire d'Arendelle, si quelqu'un connait le père noël je veux bien la tenue de voyage d'Anna.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	2. Chapter 2

**QUELQUES ANNÉES PLUS TARD**

Anakin n'avait pas demandé à devenir tuteur.

Pourquoi son prof lui avait refourgué une élève boursière pour qu'il l'aide à s'intégrer ? Anakin avait une furieuse envie de faire un croche-pied au vieux troll, c'est Obi-Wan qui aimait avoir des gosses dans les pattes !

Lui avait autre chose à faire - comme essayer de séduire Padmé, qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire pour continuer de souligner la différence de maturité entre eux que de devenir la plus jeune sénatrice élue au parlement - plutôt que de se traîner aux basques une gamine du nom... d'Ahsoka ?

Rex allait se payer sa tête, après toutes les années où il l'avait taquiné sur le fait que Boba le collait comme un poussin suit sa mère, ayant lâché Jango parce qu'il trouvait dégoûtant de le voir faire des mamours innocents à Obi-Wan.

Bon, c'est vrai que c'était embarrassant de voir les deux adultes se regarder amoureusement dans le blanc des yeux dès le premier café avalé, se bouiner l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé pour regarder les nouvelles et se murmurer des mots doux - Anakin espérait **vraiment** que ce n'était pas des cochonneries - à l'oreille à la moindre occasion...

Anakin était trop grand mais il comprenait que boba ait préféré rejoindre le lit de son grand frère quand il faisait un cauchemar, plutôt que de se risquer dans la chambre parentale où l'on ne pouvait être sûr de ce qui s'y passait. Mais à voir certains regards que Jango lançait à Obi-Wan, Anakin était assez certain que l'homme n'était pas du genre à pratiquer la chasteté et à restreindre ses appétits charnels.

Enfin, maintenant les adultes avaient la maison pour eux tous seuls, comme ils étaient tous partis pour leurs études. Rex et lui étudiaient l'aéronautique, Cody était dans la police et Boba était dans une école pour intégrer les mêmes forces spéciales dont Jango avait fait partie, avant de prendre un travail de bureau à la mort de sa femme.

Malgré les deuils, leur famille avait su trouver le bonheur, et Anakin comptait bien poursuivre le sien avec Padmé. Si la petite Ahsoka ne lui pourrissait pas tout son temps libre.

JOYEUX RÉVEILLON !

Pas pu résister à une petite séquelle

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	3. Chapter 3

**ENCORE BIEN PLUS TARD**

\- Skyguy, tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?

\- Hein ? ... **LES ALLIANCES !** Merci Snips, tu me sauves la vie !

\- Ça, je ne sais pas ce que tu ferais sans moi. Tu serais encore en train d'essayer de séduire Padmé.

\- Quand même pas ! Je suis pas un cas aussi désespéré.

\- Tu veux qu'on refasse le tour de toutes tes idées de séduction foireuses ?

\- On n'a pas le temps, je dois aller me marier !

\- Tu as raison, on va garder ces histoires pour la réception, j'ai pas envie de me répéter.

\- AHSOKA !

\- Anakin ?

\- Je me demande pourquoi je t'ai choisie comme témoin...

\- Pour avoir quelqu'un qui te garde les pieds sur terre quand Padmé te fait perdre la tête, Skyguy. Et maintenant dépêchons-nous, Obi-Wan doit trépigner d'impatience de donner ta main à Padmé.

\- S'il a récupéré ma première main mécanique pour faire une blague le jour de mon mariage, je le castre !

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux risquer la colère d'un ancien agent spécial en ruinant sa vie sexuelle ?

\- Jango n'est pas si intimidant.

\- Hum hum.

\- _Pis je suis sûr que c'est lui l'actif..._ et pourquoi on doit se retrouver à parler de la vie sexuelle d'Obi-Wan le jour de mon mariage ?!

\- C'est toi qui a commencé.

\- Je te déteste.

\- Je sais.

\- Et ne prend pas cet air réjoui.

\- Tu préfères que je fasse une tête d'enterrement ? Je croyais qu'on fêtait un mariage, je n'ai pas prévu ton cercueil.

\- Ha ha ha. _Je me vengerais le jour où tu te marieras avec Rex._

\- Tu dis ?

\- Dépêchons-nous, Rex nous attend avec la voiture.

JOYEUX NOËL !

Je ne sais pas d'où je suis passée de "Écrivons une romance entre Obi-Wan et Jango pour noël" à "duo comique Anakin et Ahsoka".

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
